My Sleeping Beauty Life
by Kookla
Summary: Summary inside: Rated for Later Chapters


**Hi! I'mNightstar, sorry about what happened with the story! LONG story! Well, its back again, and thats all you need to know!**

**Please R&R! And tell me truthfully if you really like it or don't, and tell me what you want me to put in it or to do in the future!**

**Thanx! I would appreciate it!**

**_Summary:_ When Koriand'r was about a year old, a witch cast a spell upon her, a spell that will make her die on her sixteenth birthday! But luckly, they found a cure, instead of dieing, she will fall into a deep sleep, and shall be awaken by true love's First kiss! Does she have a prince charming! If she doesn't, she has one week to find one before the big day comes**

**Parings: R/S all the way! No BB/Rae or Cy/Bee, sry to disappoint you, but who cares about you! (naaa, just kidding)**

**Anyway, here's the story! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**(This story was originaly for my 5 year old sis, but it turned into a rated T story for specific reasons later on in the story!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or my life (lol), but I do wish that I did!_**

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

Fifteen years ago, ona planet called Tamaran, there lived a beautiful one-year-old girl named PrincessKoriand'r. (kori- ander) Her parents, King Korvato and Queen Luand'r, loved their daughter very much. Koriand'r also had a ten-month-brother named Ryand'r, and a six-year-old sister named Komand'r. Komand'r hated her sister, she was jealous because Koriand'r got more attention than SHE did. She would do ANYTHING to get rid of her sister.

One day, while the kingdom was celebrating the day of Koriand'r's birth, and evil sorcerous appeared at the castle, and cast a curse upon the precious princess. The horrid sorcerous said _"While the sun sets on the day of her sixteenth birthday, she shall be shot by a serial killer, and die!". _Then all of a sudden, she vanished.

That evening, Korvato and Luand'r decided that it was best to move to another planet. Unfortunatly, the king had his duties for his kingdom, so that Luand'r has a companian, he summoned his servant and most trusted friend, Galfore. Galfore told the Royal Family that his friend, Elinor, is a sorcerous as well, but she is only a novice. They didn't care if she was a novice or not, they needed all the help the can get, so without hesitation, they summoned for Elinor. She tried her best to help the poor child, but it was no use. The best cure she had was one that will make her fall into deep sleep, not death, and shall be awaken by true love's FIRST kiss. Korvato's hopes soared, but they still had doutbs.

Later that night, Galfore, Luand'r, and the princess were on their way in search of a new home. Many hours passed, when the finally came across an unusual planet called Earth. Since it was late, and it was far enough away from Tamaran, they decided that this will be their new home, and pretty some landed in a city called Gotham.

Gotham has tall buildings,wonderful city parks with fountains in the middle of them, beauitful beaches, but the Tamaraneanscouldn't see any of that, it was the dead of night.

While they were wandering the streets, looking for a place to stay, a man, all dressed in a black suit, cape, and a mask to go along with it, walked up to the frightened Tamaraneans and asked them simply, _"Why are you wandering the streets at this hour?" _Luckly, Galfore knew English. Right away, he trusted the mysteriousman, and told him their story of who they are and why they are there. The man felt pity onthem and asked the homeless Tamaraneans_,"You are welcome to stay at my home for as long as_ _needed_." The Tamaraneans were overwellmedand gladly accepted his offer.

Soon, Luand'r asked, _"What is your name kind stranger?"_

He simply replied, _"Batman."_

* * *

**Sooooooooooo... did you like it? Please tell me if you did or didn't! Thanx I would appreciate it.**

**Next Chapter will be updated A.S.A.P. (as soon as possible) or A.F.A.I.C. (as fast as i can, lol) (laugh out loud)**

**Kory will be 15, I know that, that is not her real age, but it has to fit with the story! (and i spelled Kory K-O-R-Y, because it is in the comics like that, so i just put it like that!)**

**And remember... _MUSIC SOLVES EVERYTHING!_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
